wweffandomcom_it-20200214-history
WWEF RISING SUN HELL IN A CELL 2019
'WWEF RISING SUN HELL IN A CELL 2019:' ' '' ' ' ' WWEF RISING SUN HELL IN A CELL 2019 is the thirteenth virtual wrestling pay per view produced by WWEF Company during the RISING SUN ERA and the second one without HHH in office. It postpones WWEF RISING SUN SUMMERSLAM 2019 and it held on September 16, 2019 at Firstar Arena, in Cincinnati, Ohio. 1) Viktor Orton cant lose this time: if he loses, he'll not get other title shots anymore, that means if he is defeated, he'll lose everything. Despite that, he fails once again when he try to fly, Viktor doesnt learn from his mistakes losing everything ... Forever??? 2) John Pranzo gotta defend his honour and, above all, the entire company from a very dangerous enemy like them. The Official Spokesman issued to him a challenge and if they lose, they will walk out from the WWEF forever, but if they win, John Pranzo will be kicked out and the company will know a new owner. Everything will be on John Pranzo's shoulders. And maybe the critics, the hard words against himself, against the WWEF and against his past let him realize the reason why he had to win this last battle. ' '''3) David Johnson and McMorton were friends but McMorton refused the way through which Johnson has had his title shot against Paul Mancio. And now the day of reckoning, who really deserves that belt??? McMorton proved to everyone he's better thanks to his better will, his will to go on, maybe it's better like that! McMorton was deprived of a title shot and he had to be the real International Ch, after all Kharma is a spinning wheel. ' '''4) That's gonna be the end: Lilith Blade can be stopped? The answer is not simple but Naty, the former WWEF Women Ch, will try to get her title back at the second and last occasion she got. This time, we made sure of that: Lilith Blade will be women ch for a long time!! 5) Remo vs Berny embodies the end of an era for the most part, maybe it's time for both to conclude one of the best WWEF careers ever, if not the best one. Hell in a cell between The Animal Remo and Berny the Devil, two icons, two legends, two great superstars!!!!!!!!!! Hell in a cell means a lot of things but this match contains all of them. Cruelty, values, will, soul, heart and hard fight!!! Berny is the real legend, the Devil because he has got all of those ones!! ''' '''6) Tag Team titles on the line: finally, Varia and Franco Palmieri will get a very important chance to be the best tag team, to prove that, even if the champions are ready to put everything on the line just to defend their titles. New tag team champions as foreseeable and the universal disaster have all the belts, but the international title. What's gonna be their next change???